Tension Rising
by LullabyForDead
Summary: A new ambreigns story I am writing based on a movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So, this is a new ambreigns story I'll be working more on, once Keep Me Safe is finished. I got this idea from movie. I hope everyone enjoys it! :) Let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated. :)**

Prologue

He wanted to scream. He wanted to break something. He couldn't believe it. They were making him see him, the one who had almost killed him.

He sat in the passenger seat, next to the detective. His name was Baron Corbin.

"Everything's going to be alright, Mr. Ambrose. He can't hurt you anymore."

Dean rolled his eyes, almost laughing at the statement. "He already hurt me..."

"You'll recover. It just takes time."

He shook his head, staring back out through the window. "I don't understand why I have to do this..."

"Dr. McMahon thinks its a good idea that you should see him one last time. Before you leave."

"Why?"

"You need to let him know that you two are through, that you can't be with him anymore. It might help him move on."

"It won't work."

"You don't know that."

"He's obsessed with me! Don't you see? If you guys release him from that hospital he'll try to find me again. He won't give up until I'm his again. I'll never be free of him, unless he is locked away for good."

Baron sighed, sensing the poor boy's distress. "I am so sorry that we didn't do any better for you. He pleaded insanity. Dr. McMahon thinks he can cure him of his illness."

"Its too late for that. He was left untreated for way too long. It has already eaten away at him. He's not the man who I fell in love with anymore." Dean looked over at the detective, a stray tear sliding down his cheek.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Maybe we can get him locked away in prison." He reached over to turn on the radio. "I'm going to put on some music. Maybe it'll make you more comfortable."

"Do whatever you want."

The radio was turned on, and soon loud music was heard in the car, which Baron turned down a little.

Dean recognized the song that was playing on the radio. It was their song. The song they danced to at prom, made love to, was sang to as his lover appointed a knife to his heart.

 **00000000**

' _Dean was on the phone when he heard his boyfriend walk through the door. He continued talking to his best friend, Sami Callihan, who he had known since middle school. Sami used to have a huge crush on him, but Dean never returned his feelings. He was too busy falling for someone else._

" _Yes, I miss you too. We haven't seen each other for a while. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Yeah, we'll go to t-the…the beach…uh…t-tomorrow…" His boyfriend had wrapped his arms around him from behind, sucking, and nipping at his neck. His hands going to the waistband of his jeans. "S-sorry, Sami…I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye." He hanged up the phone, then turned to his boyfriend giving him a short kiss. "Someone's in a good mood tonight."_

" _You looked so hot. I couldn't help myself."_

 _Dean turned around, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Well, as much as I would like to, I was busy cooking dinner. Which I need to finish."_

" _Dinner can wait. I want you so bad right now."_

" _But babe, I don't want this to go to waste. I'm making chicken."_

" _Please, baby? Please?" He wrapped a hand around his dick, making his hips buck up. Dean moaned a little, as his boyfriend jerked him off, one hand going to his ass, kneading at the soft cheeks._

" _A-alright…dinner can wait…" He let out a whine when he felt two fingers go inside of him. He shuddered in his arms, begging him to go faster._

" _We'll order take out." His boyfriend picked him up. Dean wrapped his legs around his waist, kissing him hungrily._

" _Tomorrow…you go to the grocery store to buy some more chicken."_

" _Okay. Speaking of tomorrow. You're seeing Sami, right?" He carried the smaller man into their bedroom. He placed him down on the bed. He took off his jeans, along with his boxers. He got up so he could take his own clothes off._

" _Y-yeah…I am. We haven't seen each other for a while, so I figured we hang out tomorrow." He looked up at his boyfriend who had crawled back on top of him. Dean lifted his head up, so he could kiss him, but he pulled away._

" _Turn around."_

" _But I want to see your face."_

" _Just do it."_

" _Okay. Alright." Dean obeyed, rolling himself over. He was on his hands and knees, sticking his ass high up in the air. "Like what you see?" He teased him, wiggling his ass bit._

" _Mmm…Very much." He smacked his ass a few times, making him hiss. "Close your eyes."_

" _What for? What are you planning on doing?"_

" _You'll find out soon. Now, no peeking."_

 _Dean buried his face into the pillow, waiting for what his boyfriend had planned for him. He soon felt him come up behind him, lifting his face up off the pillow. A cloth was tied around his eyes. He then grabbed both of his wrists, putting a pair of handcuffs on them._

 _He felt so vulnerable, and defenseless in this position. He could sense that his boyfriend was staring at him, making him writhe and squirm on the bed._

" _P-please…" He begged._

 _He was soon grabbed by his hair, making him hiss._

" _I'm going to fuck you raw tonight. Going to make you scream my name, beg me for you to cum."_

 _He moaned at his words. "I…I need your cock…I-inside me…now!" He could feel the tip of his boyfriend's cock at his entrance. He moved his hips back, trying to make him go inside._

" _Hmm…I don't think you deserve it."_

" _W-why not?!"_

" _I don't want you to go see him tomorrow."_

" _What?"_

" _Sami. I don't want you seeing him."_

" _He's my friend! What? Am I not allowed to have friends?"_

" _He wants to be more than just friends, Dean. I remember the way he used to look at you…"_

" _That was years ago. Things have changed!" He almost screamed feeling his boyfriends huge, thick cock entering him slowly. The tip of his cock rubbed up against his prostate, making him moan loud. "M-move…p-please…"_

" _Tell me you won't see him tomorrow."_

" _I…I can't do that…"_

" _Tell me you won't see him tomorrow!" He growled into his ear, which made Dean shake with fear. His boyfriend had never been this rough, and so forceful with him. It made him scared._

" _A-alright! I…I won't go see him. Just please…fuck me…"_

 _He turned his face to him, taking off the blindfold. He laid a gentle kiss upon his lips. "That's all I needed to hear."_

 **000000000000000000**

 _It was prom night. They were slow dancing together in the middle of the floor. He stared deep into those grey orbs, while his body swayed to the music._

 _His boyfriend's hand rested on the small of his back. He leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."_

" _I love you, too."_

" _You look so beautiful tonight."_

 _A blush crept up his cheeks. "You don't look so bad yourself." He soon heard a familiar song blaring out through the whole room. It was the song that they made love to. "Hey. Our song is playing."_

" _Yes, it is." He pulled him in closer, wrapping both arms around his waist protectively. "Dean Ambrose. I love you so much. You are my everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

 _Dean rested his head on his shoulder, humming to the music. "That would be wonderful." He closed his eyes, wanting to get lost in the moment._

 **0000000000000000**

 _He ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from him. He was chasing after him in the forest. He could hear the chainsaw, hear him getting closer._

 _He was covered in dried up blood, and dirt. He was only wearing sweat pants, tank top, and, a thin jacket._

 _He wasn't watching where he was going. He tripped over a log, falling face first to the ground._

 _He groaned a bit, slowly lifting himself up. He crawled over to a nearby tree, hiding behind._

 _He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He needed to think of plan. Needed to get away from his attacker._

 _He heard footsteps approaching. The chainsaw was turned off. He held his breath, trying not to make any noise._

" _Dean? Dean, baby? Please come out. I won't hurt you. I just want to take care of you."_

 _Dean didn't believe him for a second. If he killed his family, then who was to say that he wouldn't kill him, too?_

" _Come out, baby. I promise I won't you."_

" _No…" He whispered._

 _He heard a soft chuckle from behind him. "Look, Dean. Its just you and me. We're alone. We can finally be together, baby."_

 _Dean was about to try and crawl away, but then he heard his boyfriend singing to him._

" _I think we're alone now…there doesn't seem to be anyone around…"_

" _No…stop…" He put his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear the song._

" _I think we're alone now…the beating of your heart is the only sound…"_

" _NO!"_

 **000000000000000000**

"Turn it off! Please turn it off!"

Baron looked at him, confused. "What's wrong Mr. Ambrose?"

"I hate this song! Turn it off!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down. I'm turning it off." He reached over turning off the radio. "Bad memories?"

"He sang it to me…when he held a knife to my heart."

 **00000000000000000**

They were at the hospital now, where his boyfriend was being held at. Baron spoke with Dr. McMahon about his patient, telling him that he was going back to court.

Dean was now walking down the hall with him, where he kept his patients at.

"Are you sure its a good idea for me to be in the same room with him?"

"We have him on medication, young boy. Plus, we got some cuffs on him, so he won't be able to do anything to you. Well, here we are now."

He walked up to the door, looking through the window. Inside, he saw him. Sitting on a small bed, staring down at his hands. He was wearing a hospital gown, with pants underneath it. His hair was a mess, and Dean could see some of the scars from that night.

"He doesn't know I'm here, right?"

"No. I'll let him know soon."

Dean nodded his head, placing his hand on the window. "Roman…"

As if he had heard his name being called, the black haired man looked up, and smiled when he saw a familiar face staring back at him.

"Dean…"

He stretched out his arms towards him. He wanted to reach out and touch him.

Dean gasped, backing away from the door. He didn't know how he would be able to face the man who had made his life hell.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes flew open, feeling his head hit the window.

"Son of a bitch! Watch where the fuck you're going asshole!" He heard his boyfriend, Dean, yelling at another driver.

He groaned, squinting his eyes a little, trying to adjust to the sunlight.

"Oh. You're finally up sleepyhead." Dean said, grinning at him.

"Keep your eyes on the road."

"Okay." He turned back around. "You're going to have to drive soon. I've been up since we left town."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"For about twelve hours. You've been out like light since 4 AM. Its now 3 in the afternoon."

Roman looked out the window, seeing that they were on a highway. Surrounded by nothing but lots of endless grass and cornfields.

"You know, I was ready to kick Seth's ass last night..."

"For what?" Dean asked.

"He was hitting on you. Kept trying to dance with you last night."

"I didn't really notice him. I was too busy paying attention to you."

Roman let out a light chuckle. "You kissed him last night."

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. I saw him. It looked like he had his tongue in your mouth."

"Gross."

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying it."

"Roman! You know I would never cheat on you."

"I don't blame you, I blame him. He took advantage of you while you were drunk. I'm going to kick his ass when we get back."

"Oh god, please don't. He's my friend. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Yeah, well. A friend doesn't look at his other friend like he's a piece of meat. Or...do you want him to fuck you?"

"No! Roman, you should know you're the only one I want."

"Then don't act like such a slut."

"I'm not slut!"

"Yes you are. Admit it."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Roman, stop."

"Make me. Slut."

"Okay, asshole."

"Whore."

"Jackass."

"Bitch."

They both let out loud laughter in the car. To anyone else it may have seemed as though they were arguing with each other, but they weren't. They both just enjoyed messing around, throwing back insults at each other.

Roman sat up, putting his arms around Dean's neck.

"Hey...I'm driving."

"I love you, babe."

"Love you, too." He gave him a quick kiss. "Now, sit back. Hey!"

Roman had decided to climb into the passenger, sitting upfront with him.

"I had the strangest dream..."

"Oh? What was it about?"

"I...I was in a asylum..."

"What you do to end up in there?"

"I killed people."

Dean looked over at him, a fake shocked expression on his face. "You killed people?"

"I killed your family...and Seth, too."

"Oh...wow...that's pretty crazy..."

"You came to visit me. You were...scared of me."

Dean let out a laugh. "You anything but scary Rome. You're too much of a care bear to be scary."

"Oh? So, you don't get scared when I tie you up? Or when I'm too rough with you?"

"Nope. Not even close."

"How about this then?" He leaned down, biting onto his neck.

"Ow! Roman, you ass!" He glared over at his boyfriend, who was in a fit of laughter. "That's not funny." He smacked him. "I'm driving. I don't want to get into an accident because of you."

"So, you scared of me now?"

"Yes, very." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Frightened."

"You should be. You should be very afraid of me." He leaned over, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I hate you, too."

He sat back, looking out the window. "How long until we get to your parents house?"

"We won't be there until nightfall."

"I couldn't stand it. Living out here in the country. I would be bored out of my mind."

"My parents are old fashioned. They don't like the city life."

"I wonder how your sister handles it."

"She's only five. She doesn't care that they live so far away from civilization."

"You're still bringing her with us, right?"

"Yeah, I am. She's only spending the weekend with us, though. I'll have to bring her back on Monday."

"Mm. I still don't understand why we had to come out here, though."

"Well, we agreed that we would go see my parents for three days. Plus, we needed a quiet place to study, where there would be no distractions."

"So, we can't have no fun together on this little get away?"

"Of course we can. Just no kissing or holding each other's hands in front of them. My parents...they don't understand our lifestyle. They're against it."

"Have you came out to them yet?"

"No. I'm kinda afraid to, cause I know that they would disown me. I do plan on telling them eventually, just not yet."

Roman grabbed onto his hand, running his thumb across his knuckles. "You know I'll always be here for you, right?"

"I know."

"I'll never leave you, Dean. I love you."

"I love you too, Roman."

 **000000**

Outside, near an old house, a woman, who looked to be about in forties, was hanging up laundry. Her daughter, who was about five, was wearing a pink dress with fairy wings attached to it.

"Mommy. When will Dean be here?"

"He should be here soon. I suggest you go inside and take your bath."

"But he hasn't seen my costume!"

"Samantha, go take your bath, then you can put your costume back on."

"Okay, come on, Max." The little girl called out to a German Shepard to follow her.

Somewhere, not too far away from the house, an old truck was parked nearby. Grunts and moans could be heard from the guy inside of the truck. It seemed as though someone was sucking him off.

Soon, he was finished. He cleaned himself off with a dirty rag, while tossing a severed head out the window. The head was a man's. The truck drove away, disppearing into a tall cornfield.


End file.
